The Aftermath
by xoc13
Summary: What if Stephanie really did get shot at the end of 'Twelve Sharp' and everything that happened after that was part of her comatose dream? Babe Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got this really crazy idea after looking over the ending chapter of Twelve Sharp. What if Scrog actually **_**did**_** shoot Stephanie and everything that's happened since then was part of her comatose dream? (That could explain for some of the wonkiness/contradictions/out of character-ness of some of the books after number 12…) **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

Usually after the end of a long workday going to bed is a top priority, but everything changed _that_ night. That's why instead of going up to seven, I was on my way down to the underground garage. I bumped into Tank when I unloaded the elevator.

"Going to the Hospital?" Tank asked, eyeing the book in my hand. A nod was my response. He nodded in return and clapped my shoulder, his silent way of showing me his support.

Since this has been my everyday routine for the past weeks I was able to drive to St. Francis on autopilot. I didn't even have to waste time looking for parking, zipping straight to a section I knew would have several vacant slots at this time. After I stashed my weapons in the hidden compartment under the driver's seat and grabbed the book, I angled out of the Turbo.

I've done this enough times that I was ready to go through the metal detector and security in a breeze, quickly heading to my destination. Visiting hours are over, but I have my ways and made an arrangement of sorts.

"Hello." Babe's nurse was finishing her round when I entered the room. The older woman gave me a friendly smile. I nodded and with another smile she left the room.

"Babe." My eyes focused on the woman before me, lying still and connected to various apparatus. Carefully, I took her hand in mine and landed a whisper soft kiss on her palm. I took a moment to track my eyes over her still form, taking in every detail. Unfortunately, my trained eye didn't see any difference in her appearance.

That night I entered her apartment with hands raised, offering myself up to save the two loves of my life: my daughter, Julie, and Babe. I knew it was very likely that Scrog was waiting, preparing a shot that would take me out clean. But just when I was sure the bullet was coming my way, Babe let out a sob. That strangled sound was enough to completely derail Scrog, making him switch targets at the last moment. The loud sound of a gunshot pierced the silent room, snapping me into action. Even before Babe's chair completely toppled over I had Scrog permanently neutralized. I remember moving towards Babe in a trance, knowing she'd been shot. The gunshot to the head left her in a coma and now the weeks are turning into months. Slowly, the passing of time is decreasing her chances of waking up.

I sighed, scooting the lone chair in the room closer to Babe's bed, and shook the negativity aside. As I sat down I turned to the page where I left off last night. I cleared my throat, gave Babe a little recap on the story and then continued.

After about an hour or so of reading I paused, needing a bathroom break. "I'll be right back." I said to her, putting the book aside to rise to my feet. But when I glanced up at her, I noticed a change: her eyes were open. "Babe!" The screeching of the chair as I pushed it aside didn't distract me. I locked gazes with her, feeling a clench in my chest at seeing that unique shade of blue again.


	2. Awake?

**Thanks for the great response to this not-so-conventional take on the aftermath of Twelve Sharp. Here's a little upadate;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

It only took me a second to see the life in her eyes. She was definitely awake. I just knew it. Frantically, and without removing my eyes off of her, I pushed the help button. Almost instantly, the nurse rushed in.

"She's awake." I said, not tearing my eyes off of Babe. I heard the nurse shuffle out of the room and I can't be sure how long I drowned myself in the deep blue of Babe's eyes when the room suddenly filled with people.

"You need to wait outside." The nurse told me as I was shoved aside by the medical professionals.

"No." I protested even though I had no choice. In the end, I was forced to step out.

As I paced the waiting area in the lobby, I called Bobby to get him up to speed. He'd have better leverage here that could facilitate a faster flow of information. I didn't have to wait for his reply before disconnecting. My next call was to Babe's family. They deserve to hear it from me before the news reaches them via someone else.

"Hello?" A groggy female voice answered. I cringed. I'd completely lost track of time.

"Mrs. Plum…" I cut right to the point, informing Helen that Stephanie had opened her eyes.

There was a loud thud as silence filled the other end of the line. "Hello?" I frowned into the phone, annoyance quickly setting in. Shuffling footsteps neared and then another voice came through the line.

"Who is this?" Edna Mazur asked, alertness evident in her tone.

"Ranger." I said a bit impatient. "Listen," Without preamble, I filled her in. There was a gasp followed by a screeching shout of happiness.

S&R

"What's taking them so long?" I muttered under my breath.

"Sit down." Bobby glared at me, saying I was making him dizzy with my incessant pacing.

"Why isn't anyone giving us information?" I growled, shooting a hateful look down the hall.

"Patience." Bobby sighed, knowing his efforts were futile. I'm not going to sit still. Not with this uncertainty eating me up inside. And just before my thoughts began consuming my mind, Bobby spoke up again. "You should be aware that she might be…different."

I snapped my gaze back to him, the intensity of it forcing him to look away for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

At my question, Bobby exhaled slowly before looking at me again. "We've talked about this." His frankness suddenly shook my world.

"No." With a shake of my head I refused to believe that there was a possibility that Babe wouldn't come back to me entirely.

Thankfully, Babe's family chose that moment to arrive. Stephanie's parents and Grandma bustled in nosily, bombarding me with questions I didn't have answers to.

Bobby stepped up, explaining that we still didn't have additional information. And as if on cue, a doctor walked down the hall towards us.

We all turned to the older man, expecting the good news.

A dozen emotions rushed through me as it was confirmed that Babe was awake. Noise reigned once again as we all asked different questions. I wanted to see her again, but before I could voice it a bony hand tugged on the sleeve of my Rangeman tee. I only had time to turn my head to the side before Edna Mazur planted me one right on the lips.

**So, Babe's awake and now there's the question of whether she'll be the same… **

**And don't worry. You'll know why Grandma Mazur kissed Ranger on the lips in the next chapter;)**


	3. The Man in Black

**Thanks for the great response to this story. Here's the continuation told from Grandma's POV and Ranger's POV. Don't worry. Steph's POV is coming up in the next chapter;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

_Grandma Mazur's_ POV

A call brought the news of the shooting that lead to my granddaughter's coma. Another call in the middle of the night gave us the long awaited good news that Stephanie was awake. Both calls came from that yummy Latino Ranger. His deep and rich masculine tone had to be what brought her out of the darkness. He brought her back, dedicating his nights to watching over her deep sleep.

But that wasn't the sole reason that prompted me to kiss him. It was a chaste, quick peck on the lips designed to reward his unconditional love for her. He didn't take it that way though, his surprise and avoidance after that was proof enough.

I'll never forget what the man in black did for my granddaughter. As the weeks turned into months and still Stephanie wasn't responding, everyone and their mother voiced their opinions. Hope and faith faded for many and more than one- that Joseph Morelli included- talked about 'ending the suffering'.

But not the dark hottie. Ranger paid for everything, making sure the best of the best were in charge of monitoring my granddaughter's progress. And I'm sure he would have fought everyone and anyone who tried to trunk her chance at waking up. He would have mounted a top secret rescue operation to take her away. Okay, maybe that last thought came from a movie I saw, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have gone to any extreme if necessary.

And it broke my heart when the reality of the situation settled. Yes, my granddaughter was awake, but she came back… different. That place where she went to in her coma made her live some weird alternate reality. She was really confused, initially unable to separate what was real from fantasy. Maybe I'm partially to blame for it, because I read her several steamy romance novels.

It was also heart breaking to have to burst her bubble, to tell her that it wasn't _real_.

S&R- _Ranger's POV_

"_Babe." _

"_Ranger." Those blue orbs lit up upon seeing me as she gave me a warm, welcoming smile. _

I was jolted awake when the car slowed to a stop. Snapping my eyes open, I recognized the underground garage. We were back at Rangeman. Quickly, I angled out of the SUV. Suppressing a groan of discomfort, I walked towards the elevator. It felt great to finally stretch, even though my body was currently protesting.

"Bobby's waiting." Tank didn't have to remind me. It was standard protocol to pay Bobby a visit upon returning from a mission. Without a word, I loaded the elevator.

The checkup was pretty standard and considering I didn't have serious wounds, I was eager to be done. There was someone else on my mind at the moment. Babe.

"What can you tell me?" I waved him aside, impatient to know about any new development.

Bobby glared at me, but stepped aside while snapping his gloves off. He stared at me for a long moment, assessing. "You ready to hear this?"

Babe was confused, had slurred speech- to name a few- after waking up. For days she believed a different reality. I couldn't take it. After being the strong, solid rock I quickly crumbled. And stir things even more I was summoned for a mission overseas with no option to decline. At first, it gave me something to focus on. Of course, it didn't last. She was always at the forefront of my thoughts. Being away only made me anxious to return. I'd almost lost her forever… "Yes." I nodded in response.

"Physiologically speaking, she's bouncing back by leaps and bounds." Bobby grinned softly. "She's a fighter, man." I nodded in agreement. "Readjusting's a slower process." He said Lopez was meeting with her regularly.

Rodolfo Lopez joined the Rangeman team in Boston last year and his background in Psychology has been of invaluable help.

S&R

I couldn't wait any longer, so despite the fact that it was the middle of the night I left Rangeman to see her.

Babe's been living with her parents since she was released from the hospital, meaning I headed straight for the Burg.

It wasn't difficult to slip inside the narrow two-story house, much less reach the second floor undetected. Silently, I closed the door behind me. Finding the correct bedroom was a no brainer. I know a lot about Babe.

I wasn't surprised to find the television on, the soft glow illuminating her still form. And just as I took a step closer to the bed her eyes snapped open, instantly focusing on me.

"Ranger." The groggy greeting was accompanied by a lazy smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Babe." I returned the smile, reaching her bedside in two long strides. I'm not sure who initiated it, but before I could draw my next breath our arms were wrapped around the other. I buried my face against the side of her neck, breathing it in and sighing at the soft , warm feel of her. I was tired and without thinking, I slipped under the sheets unwilling to let her go. The tiny bed groaned under my added weight. We both cringed at the loud noise.

"Shhhhh…" Babe covered my mouth with one hand, using the other to motion me to be quiet.

My smile widened beneath her palm. God, I've missed her.


End file.
